Merry Chirstmas
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: No Danny Phantom ownage here! I hate summaries. Just read it. T for paranoia. Blah blah blah.


**Hey guys.**

**This is something that came to me while I was on the verge of sleeping but remember incredibly. Weird... that usually doesn't happen :S**

**Anyway. Hope you guys like! :D**

**BTW: Danny and Sam are...lets say 25. So yes, I put the date that they would be that in here.**

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Sam mumbled to her husband, sleeping next to her. It was about two thirty in the morning but she couldn't sleep at all. "Danny?" she said again, nudging him this time.<p>

"Hmm? What?" he groaned, rolling over to face her.

"What's on thing you want for Christmas?" she asked.

It seemed very peculiar to him, figuring that it was March. "What? W-why are you asking me this?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"What if I told you that for Chirstmas you're gonna have to be Santa Claus?" she said smiling.

Danny's eyes shot open. "W-what?" Sam just smiled at him. "Oh, my God!" he said, giving his wife a kiss and a hug. "When's your due date?" he said, uncapable of holding back a smile.

"December ninth," she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Those nine months past so quickly and before they knew it, it was December first. Sam's stomach had gotten <em>huge<em>, bigger than what she had expected. Danny was planning on taking the week before and after Sam's due date but when she started complaining about various pains, he took _two_ weeks off before her due date.

Sam sat on the couch, tired and had a headache. Next thing she knew, there was a piercing pain in her stomach. She subconsiously put hand on it and said, "Oww!" But it was gone just as quickly as it had come. She figured it was nothing, but ten minutes past and it happened again, stronger and longer. "Oww!" she said again. Danny came in from the kitchen and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I-I think so," she said, unsure if she was going into labor or not. Then, there was a warm wetness going down her pants. "Uhh," she said, "I think my water just broke." Her heart started racing, along with Danny's.

"Okay! Okay! Don't panic! Don't panic! Umm, we'll just, umm, get you to the hospital, okay?" Danny said, picking Sam up, bridal style, and rushing to the car.

"Danny, Danny. Relax. I'm okay. _You're_ the one who needs to not panic," she said and he sat her down in the passenger seat. "Listen to me, take a few deep breaths and lets go," she said with a smile. He forced a smile and did as she said. They were both glad that the hospital wasn't too far away. Danny pulled right up to the hospital doors, got out, opened Sam's door for her, and walked up the guy in charge of valet parking.

"How much is it?" Danny asked. Sam murmured, "Oww!" and clutched her stomach, taking deep breaths.

"Uhh, twenty bucks," the guys said. Danny pulled out a twenty from his wallet, gave the man the car keys, and walked Sam into the hospital.

"Just sit down there, okay?" he said, taking Sam over to the waiting room seats. Then, he walked up the counter. "Hi, my wife's in labor so, umm, what do I need to do?" he asked.

"Okay," the nice lady said, "where's your wife?" Danny pointed over to Sam. "Alright, umm, I need you to fill out these papers," she said, handing him a clipboard, "while we take her to the delivery room."

"Will I be able to stay while she delivers?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, of course. You can even come now; I just need to you to fill out those paper, okay?" she said with a smile, getting up to get a wheelchair. Danny nodded and walked with the nurse to Sam. "Hi, are you Mrs. Fenton?" she asked kindly. Sam nodded quickly. "Okay. Well, I'm Nurse Arika and will be taking you to your room, okay?" she said, smiling. Sam nodded again, quickly. "Uhh, sir, can you help her into the wheelchair?" she asked.

Danny nodded, extending a hand out to Sam. She got up slowly in pain. It was killing Danny to see her like that but he knew that it was all for a baby boy they both were dreaming of. Sam finally got in the wheelchair and let out a sigh of relief. Nurse Arika started to push Sam to where she would deliver. On the way, Danny had filled out the papers. Once in the room, all the papers were completed and Sam had been hooked up to various wire that were tracking her heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat, her pulse, her blood pressure, and a bunch of other things.

Danny kneeled down to Sam's level, taking her hand. "You okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Next thing he knew, the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm Dr. McCay and will be here to help you deliver, okay?" the doctor said politely. "So, in about a few hours, you'll be delivering, Mrs. Fenton."

"Really? I thought it was quick?" she said.

Dr. McCay shook her head. "No, I'm sorry to break it to ya. I'll be coming in and checking on you every so often, okay? But there will be a nurse her at all times." Sam nodded and Dr. McCay left.

The hours past, the contrations got stronger, longer, and closer apart. After thirteen hours of pain, Sam was fully dialated and her contrations were only three minutes apart. "Okay, Mrs. Fenton," Dr. McCay started, "on the next contraction, I'm gonna need you to push, okay?" she said. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and Sam nodded.

In a minute, the contraction arrived and Sam pushed with all her might, screaming in pain and almost breaking Danny's hand. "You're doing great, you're okay," the doctor said. "Okay, you can stop," she said and Sam plopped back on the pillow, breathing heavily. Sweat and tears trickled down her face.

"Sam, you're okay," Danny said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not gonna leave you, I promise."

Sam smiled, knowing it was true, then another contraction came and she heard the doctor yelling, "Push! Push! Push! Push! Push!" Sam did, screaming louder this time. "Good, good!" the doctor said. "And relax."

Sam groaned. "I don't wanna do this now," she cried. "I _can't_ do this! I'm weak! I can't bear this much pain!" she continued to cry.

"Shh," Danny tried cooing, wiping away her sweat and tears. "You're doing great. Haven't you heard the doctor? She keeps saying that you're doing great. Just relax and it'll be over before you know it," he said, kissing Sam's head.

Once again, a contraction hit Sam, making the doctor scream, "Push!" and making Sam cry out in pain. Suddenly, her grip on Danny's hand got stronger and her screams became louder. "I see the head! I see the head!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Get him out! Get him out! Get him _out_!" Sam screamed, crying uncontrolably.

"I can't do anything until the head's fully out!" Dr. McCay said. "You need to push! Just a few more!" she said, and Sam pushed as hard as she could, crying and screaming. "There you go, almost there." She continued to cry and scream but when the head was almost out, she screamed extremely loud and there were baby crys heard. Sam relaxed onto her pillow, still crying but loosened the grip on Danny's hand. "Aww! It's a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. McCay said. "Dad, you wanna come over and cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. McCay asked.

Danny walked over with tears in his eyes and a smile ear to ear. She handed him the scissors and told him right where to cut it. He cut it and the tears fell down his cheeks. He followed the nurse and watch her clean the baby off. "Shh," she said to the baby. "It's okay. I know, it's cold, huh. But you'll be back with your mommy in a minute." She wrapped him in a bunch of blankets and brought him over to Sam.

The moment he reached her arms, he was silent. "I'm calling it! December 2, 2015 at 2:13 A.M.," the doctor said happily, writing it down on his birth certificate. "And, what's his name?"

"Westly. Westly James Fenton," Sam said, kissing her baby's head.

Danny gave a small laugh then wiped his eyes of the tears and kissed his wife. "Even though it's not Christmas yet, I think this is the best Christmas present ever," he said, making Sam smile.

The doctor's moved Sam and the rest of the family to another room for them to stay in. Danny called his parents and Sam's the moment they got in the room and they were both over joyed. They both wanted to come right that minute to see their new grandson but Danny insisted they didn't. He said they both need their rest - making it seem like Sam and Wes but really meant Sam and him - and that they should come in the morning. So, that's what they did. They came in the room at nine o'clock in the morning.

"Where's my beautiful grandson?" Maddie practically yelled, waking _everybody_ up. Wes started crying that newborn baby cry and Sam got up to rock him. "Oh... sorry," she said.

"It's fine. He's already asleep again," Sam said, smiling. She laid back down on the bed, holding Wes in her arms. Danny was in the bed next to her and put his pillow over his head, like a teenager again.

"Daniel! Get up!" his mother exclaimed. Danny groaned and mumbled something, making Maddie walk over to him and take away his pillow. He finally got up and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Can I hold him now?" Maddie asked eagerly, extending her arms out for him.

Sam was hesitant at first but then gave him up and smiled. "He has that new baby smell," Jack said, making Maddie smell him and agree. Danny and Sam gave each other a "What the heck?" look then shrugged and giggled.

Sam's parents came in five minutes later with three bags in Mrs. Manson's hand. "Mom, what did you bring?" Sam asked, eyeing the bags.

"Oh, you know... just the necesities," she said casually.

"Mom, I have clothes for him, you know?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. I also brought, though, baby formula, diapers, baby lotions..." She continued on but Sam zoned out. She glanced over at Danny who was about to fall asleep sitting up. She took her pillow and threw it at him, jolting him awake. She giggled and hoped nobody noticed. But of course, that's not her luck. "Samantha!" her mom exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you throw your pillow at Daniel?" she asked, almost mortally disturped.

"Because he needed to wake up!"

"There are easier ways of waking him up."

"You don't live with him. That _is_ the easiest way; he was trying to convince Tucker to make a machine that would do something like that for him!"

"She's right," Tucker said.

"When did you get here?" everybody said.

"About a minute ago," he said.

"And how'd you know we were all here?" Danny asked.

"Jazz told me," he said as she came up behind him.

"I told you what?" she asked.

"That Sam had her baby," he said.

"Oh, yeah. I told him," she said, pointing to Tucker.

"Hey, can I hold him?" Mrs. Manson asked Maddie. Maddie smiled and handed Wes to her. Everybody broke off into their own conversations while Wes was being passed around to everyone.

"Umm, excuse me?" a petite, quiet nurse said. "C-can I have everyone but the mother and father leave for a little bit? I-it's no longer visiting hours but in about an hour, it will be again."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Mr. Manson complained.

"I-I'm sorry; I don't make the rules. I think it's just for the mother and father's sake," she said, getting slightly scared.

Mr. Manson huffed out but eventually they were gone. The nurse came in and checked the baby's temperature, waking him up by accident. "I-I'm sorry," she said to Sam. "It happens every time."

Sam gave her a smile and said, "It's okay." The nurse wrote a few things down on a clipboard and then left. Danny got up to look at Wes. "You know," Sam started, making him turn around, "I think you're the only one that hasn't gotten the chance to hold him yet." He smiled at her and picked Wes up.

Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm a daddy," he said in disbelief. Sam smiled. He looked at her. "And you're a mommy," he said in more disbelief. He sighed and looked at Wes. "He's perfect," Danny whispered. Sam got up and crawled to the edge of the bed, where Danny was standing. She started to rub his back and he sat down, putting an arm around her. "My perfect family," he whispered, kissing Sam's head.

* * *

><p>"Baby's second Christmas," Sam said smiling. "Where has the year gone? It seems like just yesterday I was in the delivery room, screaming and crying, to now, watching him walk around and open presents."<p>

Sam was laying on Danny who was laying on the couch, watching Wes run around, playing with his presents. "Yeah, really," Danny said, not really paying attention to her, just watching his son play with the various toys surrounding him.

"Won't be long 'til were back there again, though," she said. Danny looked down at her and she turned her head towards him, smiling.

"No way," he said. She smiled and nodded. Danny smiled ear to ear. "No freaking way," he said. All Sam could do was smile and nod. "Oh, my God, Sam!" he said, kissing her.

"Now, she won't be here for Christmas, but I hope your birthday's soon enough."

He gave her a look. "How far along are you?"

"Three months, and counting," she smiling, amazed that she had pulled it off for three months. Danny's jaw dropped but Sam just pressed her lips against his until they had to break apart for cries from Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue or not! :) Which, of course, means you have to review! :D<strong>

**Wish you could rate it but you can't so just comment/review, subscribe, favorite, all that good stuff :)**

**Love you guys! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! No...other way around. Happy Christmas and Merry Holiday! hehe**

**xxSam**


End file.
